1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment target reforming device, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a printed material manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing inkjet recording apparatus, a shuttle type is mainly used in which a head moves in a reciprocating manner in the width direction of a recording medium represented by paper or a film, and hence the throughput in rapid print processing is not easily improved. Therefore, in recent years, a one-pass type has been proposed in which a plurality of heads are arranged throughout the entire width of a recording medium and the printing is performed at once so as to support repaid print processing.
Here, the one-pass type is advantageous for the rapid print processing. However, since the time interval of striking adjacent dots is short and the adjacent dot is struck before the first struck ink permeate the recording medium, the union of the adjacent dots (hereinafter, referred to as a struck droplet interference) occurs, which degrades an image quality, and thus a problem of beading or bleeding arises.
Further, when print processing is performed on an impermeable medium or a slow permeable medium such as a film or coated paper in an inkjet type printing apparatus, a problem arises in that the adjacent ink dots flow and unite, which causes an image failure due to the beading or the bleeding. As the related art of solving this problem, a method of improving the aggregability and the fixability of the ink by coating a pre-coating agent on the medium in advance and a method of using a UV curable ink are known.
However, in the method of coating a pre-coating agent on the printing medium in advance, there is a need to evaporate and dry the moisture of the pre-coating agent other than the moisture of the ink, and hence the more drying time or the larger drying device is needed. Further, in the method of using the comparatively expensive UV curable ink or the pre-coating agent being a supply article, a problem arises in that the printing cost increases.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a treatment target reforming device, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a printed material manufacturing method capable of manufacturing a high-quality printed material while suppressing an increase in cost.